


I Could Be A Morning Sunrise All The Time

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: Anonymous said to cuddlyreyes:trimberly prompt? kimberly seeing trini in one of her oversized sweater/hoodie? and realizes how freakin in love she isshort but sweet gay trinberly





	I Could Be A Morning Sunrise All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> im crying i love these gays

Kim’s parents were out of town for the weekend and Kim couldn’t have been happier. It meant she got three uninterrupted days of time with Trini.

She was falling zord over heels for this girl and she knew it. Every day she found something new about Trini to love.

Today, it was seeing the yellow ranger in an oversized pink hoodie and panties, making her breakfast.

Kim silently watched from the doorway, smiling as Trini struggled to reach an ingredient from a high cupboard in Kim’s kitchen. The sweater tugged up to show off her toned ass and those amazing legs. Kim’s eyes followed all the way to the adorable little feet that were bare against the dark stained wood of Kim’s kitchen.

Kim’s ears picked up Trini singing a quiet tune in spanish as she cut up strawberries, blueberries and bananas, mixing them into three different bowls of pancake batter before wipe her face on the back of her hand, leaving a smear of flour next to her nose.

Kim was in love. She knew it then and there.

Her heart seemed to beat faster as she watched the tiny Ranger continue to move around her kitchen like it was her second home. She flipped pancakes with one hand while stirring up more batter with the other, she laughed when she successfully flipped it in the hair, she danced along to the songs in her head.

Kim was in love.

Kim couldn’t take it anymore and she moved into the kitchen, arms wrapping around Trini’s waist from behind. She left a big kiss right on her cheek and grinned at the way Trini relaxed back into her. 

She knew all the walls Trini put up. Kim herself had had to scale them to get to this incredible girl in her arms. She was beyond honored that Trini would let her in, let her see the soft girl beneath the tough exterior.

“I love you.” Kim whispered, dropping a kiss just behind Trini’s ear. Trini beamed, turning her head just enough to meet Kim’s eyes.

“I love you too.”

Kim was in love, and Trini was too.

**Author's Note:**

> catch my ass on twitter and tumblr @cuddlyreyes
> 
> leave comments to fuel my gay zord


End file.
